Enterprise applications, such as, for example, Cisco Spark®, Cisco Jabber®, Dropbox®, etc. are widely available for smartphones. Such applications are associated with a specific enterprise, e.g., an organization or a place of work, and typically provide access to confidential content and/or services to a closed/monitored group of users. Consequently, loss of these devices poses a security risk for the enterprise.
One common method for securing an enterprise application is to require the implementation of a device-level lock for the smartphone device. Common examples of such device-level locks are PIN (personal identification number) locks, alphanumeric passwords, and biometric locks using technologies such as fingerprint scanning and/or voice recognition. The device's user sets a device-level lock for the device and uses a key, e.g., a PIN, password, fingerprint, etc., to unlock the device before beginning/continuing use. A device-level lock is typically enforced by mobile device management (MDM), or by the enterprise application itself (which exits if a device-level lock is not set).